


The Mayan Idol

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something evil enters the loft and tries to take over Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayan Idol

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge #356 - Idol
> 
> This story could be listed as pre-slash and has some non con elements and so should receive an R rating just to be on the safe side.

Jim walked in to apartment 307 and shook some of the rain off his jacket before hanging it on the peg. The rain, a constant in Cascade, was unusually heavy this day and the damp and cold ran right through Jim, so he was very glad to walk into the loft. Blair was seated at the table, computer open, while in the living room a fire in the fireplace took out the damp chill. “Hi Chief,” Jim saluted as he walked past into the living room and stopped at the sight of a foot high statue on the coffee table. It was black and looked like it was made of some kind of charred wood. The face was not entirely human with a large open mouth, forked tongue and bulging eyes; it looked vaguely South American in design, and to Jim’s way of thinking, ugly. Frowning at the piece of art, Jim reached for it, but before his hand touched it, he distinctly heard the warning growl of a large cat. His hand stopped in mid-flight and he glanced around, suddenly sure that he didn’t want to touch the piece of art. “What is this thing?” he asked, unconsciously taking a step backward as Blair stood and walked over.

“It’s a replica of a Mayan Idol,” Blair answered, in a soft voice. “Go ahead and touch it.” 

Blair’s voice sounded odd to Jim and he turned to his roommate and found himself staring, not into the friendly, warm, blue eyes of his friend, but the cold eyes of a stranger, even as his senses went into high alert cataloging, the young man. This was Blair, his scent, his body, but at the same time, this wasn’t Blair. “I don’t think so,” Jim answered, taking another step back. “Where did you get it and why is it here?”

“I found it in an old store and bought it.” Blair reached down and lovingly caressed the burnt wood, even as Jim’s skin crawled at the idea of his best friend and guide touching the thing. “It’s unique.” 

“Sandburg, I think we should get rid of it.”

“Does it scare you, sentinel mine?” Blair asked with a cold smile and Jim couldn’t help but think if the idol didn’t scare him, Blair’s smile certainly did. It lacked the warmth and humor Jim connected with the anthropologist.

“It’s ugly and there’s something…” Jim paused. He didn’t want to say evil but that was what came to mind, “something not right about it. Maybe you should leave it at the university.” Jim didn’t particularly like the idea of it being there, but he didn’t want it in his home.

“You’ll get used to it sentinel, once you are claimed,” Blair whispered with a hiss, his mouth close to Jim’s ear making the detective shiver. “Your guide never claimed you but I will and we will be unstoppable, sentinel and guide, bonded.” Blair reached a hand out to caress Jim, but the detective yanked away frowning, even as he realized Blair was talking about himself in the third person, as if he were someone else.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jim demanded, angrily.

“Sentinels and guides. They have walked together since almost the beginning of man’s journey. They bond. Usually, it is a joyous thing, but it doesn’t have to be.” Blair looked Jim up and down his gaze hungry. “The guide can claim the sentinel.”

“What’s gotten into you Chief? What’s going on?” Jim asked softly and Blair smiled scooping up the ugly idol and walking by the fire.

“Come here sentinel and I will explain.” Cautiously, Jim walked over keeping striking distance from his guide, but Blair made no move to approach. Instead, he opened the fireplace grill and pointed at the flames flickering within. “Look into the flames, what do you see?” 

Jim glanced over expecting to see nothing and blinked. There was something in the fire. The flames were forming into a serpent. Frowning he looked closer and closer and closer…

Blair stroked the idol as he looked at the zoned sentinel and smiled smugly. “It is time to claim him.” He turned, still holding the idol, and looked in a closet, finding some duct tape which he quickly used to secure the zoned sentinel’s hands. Making sure he remained in contact with the idol at all times, he then removed his own clothes. Stepping up to the sentinel, Blair slid Jim’s shirt out of his pants and let his fingers run over Jim’s chest, running the idol down Jim's body, before reaching for the zipper of Jim’s pants. Just as he did, Blair’s screen saver kicked in and Carlos Santana music filtered into the loft and into Jim’s consciousness. 

Blinking, his sight returning, Jim stared down at Blair’s hands and yanked back, realizing his own hands were bound. “I will claim you now, sentinel,” the sibilant voice, that no longer resembled Blair’s, hissed as a hand moved into Jim’s pants. “Perhaps it will not be so bad, after all you love him and he loves you and I will control both.”

Jim didn’t stop to think, he merely reacted to the threat to himself and his guide. Swinging his tied hands in a sweeping arc, he caught hold of the idol, resting against his chest and continued forward until the idol flew into the fireplace and was engulfed in flames. With an inhuman screech Blair reached for the wooden idol tossed haphazardly into the flames and Jim tackled him, the pair falling to the floor, Jim’s body sprawled across Blair’s to keep him from the idol. Glancing back at the statue, Jim’s eyes widened as he watched the idol alter into a snake before it disappeared with a final hiss leaving only ashes in its wake.

Beneath him, Blair gave a groan and turned, trying to rise. “Jim do you mind getting off me,” he complained and Jim rolled over and into a sitting position looking into the confused but once again warm eyes of his best friend. “What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is going to some store in the market place?” Blair stopped and looked at himself turning beet red. “And why I am naked and why are your hands tied?”

“I’ll tell you what Chief, while you untie me, I’ll tell you the story.” Jim held out his hands as Blair grabbed his clothing from the floor, quickly throwing on boxers and a shirt before retrieving a scissors.

Several minutes later, Blair shook his head. “So Santana brought you out of a zone,” he repeated for the third time in disbelief and Jim nodded rubbing his wrists as Blair grabbed a pad of paper. “What exactly did the, whatever it was, say about bonding and claiming?” he asked, and Jim turning slightly red himself shook his head. 

“Wasn’t really paying attention, Sandburg. I was busy trying to get you back.”

“Yeah, I appreciate that man, but I’d really like to know a little bit more about the idol and what it said.”

“I told you, sentinels and guides bond and guides can claim sentinels. No definitions, nothing.”

Blair made a face in response. He’d have to do a little research on bonding and claiming. Glancing at Jim, his eyes moving over Jim’s amazing physique he nodded. Definitely, more research on claiming.


End file.
